


Brown Leather Jacket

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye searches the ruins of her room and finds what she's looking for





	Brown Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody, AOS season 5 has been amazing so far, we got the return of Lance Hunter, got to see the bad ass side of Fitz and much more. I've also been having my fun with Wolfenstein the new colossus, so I've been having quite a bit of fun, and I saw the Last Jedi, IT. WAS. AWESOME.

**Brown Leather Jacket**

Skye was sifting through the ruins of the playground, she hoped it wasn’t destroyed in the explosion, it’s the last connection she has to the man she loved. She tried denying it for years after his betrayal, but no matter how hard she tried Grant Ward would always be her greatest love. After digging around what was left of her room, she found it, Grant’s brown leather jacket.

“Whose was that?” asked Robbie Reyes who was standing against the threshold

“It belonged to the man I loved,” Skye replied

“What was his name?” Robbie asked

“Grant Ward,” she said, looking at the jacket fondly, “could you do me a favor?”

“Name it,” Robbie replied

“If you somehow see him in your travels, tell him I understand now”

“Understand what exactly?”

“He’ll know,” Skye assured him

“Alright, I’ll pass the message.” Robbie replied

“Thank you,”

Robbie left, leaving Skye alone, she took off her jacket, and replaced it with Grant’s. The moment she did she felt Grant’s presence, _“What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn’t exist”_ his words echoed in her head.

“Skye, are you ready to go?” Coulson said coming down the hall, once whose jacket she was wearing he smiled, “I’m amazed you kept that,”

“Yeah, I miss him, it feels good to admit that,” Skye said as the two walked to the hanger. Then she, Coulson, Mack, and May saw Fitz proposing to Jemma and they all cheered.

Skye went to her bunk on the Zephyr, she needed some privacy, she took off Ward’s jacket and placed it on the bed. She stripped down to her underwear and got into bed. She dreamt about her Framework counterpart’s time with Ward. His arms around her, his lips on her neck, she shed tears as she slept, because it was the life she was supposed to have with him, and then Hydra took that away. Skye held Grant’s jacket close, then she felt something in one of the inside pockets. She turned on the light and reached in, she took out and envelope and it was addressed to her. Skye read the letter, and it said:

_Dear Skye,_

_If you’re reading this, I maybe dead. I’m sorry for everything, I hurt you in the most horrible way imaginable. I betrayed you, if I could go back to that day and change things, I would. I would’ve chosen you, when you came into my life you awoke something, Garett called it a weakness, but thinking about it now, it was a strength. I was never loyal to HYDRA, or Garett, I was loyal to you. You were the first person I ever truly loved, and I will always love you even we’re on opposite sides. I love you so much Skye, I hope one day that I will prove it to you. If I’m dead as you read this, I’ll find a way to come back to you, keep your eyes open._

_Love,_

_Grant_

Skye folded the letter, took a deep breath and said “Grant, I don’t know if you can hear me from wherever you are, but I love you too, I never stopped loving you, I wish you were here, so I could say it to your face, I hope that I’ll see you again someday.” 

Little did she know was that Grant was there, he was her guardian angel. He sat down on the floor right in front of her, even though she couldn’t hear him he said, “I know Skye, I’ll find a way to return to you, I promise.” Grant wished he was there physically, he wanted to hold Skye in his arms and let her know that he was there for her. This made him more determined than ever to return to the land of the living.

The ghost of Ward wandered around the Zephyr, he really missed the BUS. He saw Fitzsimmons sitting down and holding each other close, he was happy that they finally got together.

Coulson met with May in the kitchen, “How’s Skye?” May asked

“She seemed okay, she’s wearing Ward’s jacket now,” Coulson replied

“I see, she never really had the chance to grieve after he died,”

“You can add that to the list of mistakes I’ve made,” Coulson replied

“Don’t do this Phil,”

“May, I killed Ward in cold blood, and I brought Hive to Earth,”

“it’s in the past”

“I know, but I let my anger get the better of me, I was no different when Ward was in Vault D, I should’ve given him a second chance, now I feel like a hypocrite,”

“That’s one way of saying that,” Melinda replied

“If Ward in some crazy way, comes back I’m giving him a second chance” Coulson declared

“How do you think he’ll come back?” asked May

“Hell, if I know, probably through some sort of cosmic event, or magic.” Coulson answered

 

**Never The End…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
